


Vivid

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories are just too vivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

Exhaustion had taken over James as it usually did after a long stretch of three or four days without sleep. He stumbled from his office tugging the already loosened, crumpled neck tie from his neck tossing it into the chair just outside of the door. Normally he would make the small effort to put everything away, normally he would yell at Sebastian for leaving his boots in the floor- but today was different. James was completely exhausted, too exhausted to care. He stepped over the boots as he leaned to grab the tiger print blanket that had been tossed haphazardly across a chair. Wrapping it around himself he collapsed onto the sofa beside Sebastian. His head fell gently into the sniper's lap, the smell of sweet tobacco and perhaps a bit of gunpowder filling his nostrils. He looked up to Sebastian, his eyes burning and blurry. James watched as Sebastian read the paper hr held in front of him, not giving a second thought to the man curling up into his lap. Sleep caught James quickly, his eyes fluttering shut as he watched Sebastian's blue eyes move over the paper in a slow, steady rhythm. 

James woke with a start expecting Sebastian to be just as he had left him. But as James glanced around he found himself completely alone propped against pillows, not Sebastian. As James sat up he never bothered to glance over at the boots he knew wouldn't be there; after all, how could a dead man leave his boots lying around?


End file.
